swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Omwati
Omwati Species data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from it's Ultimate Alien Anthology counterpart). The Omwati are a willowy humanoid Species from The Outer Rim world of Omwat. They developed their own culture and technology, believing they were the only sentient beings in the galaxy. They unified early in their history under a single world government, thus managing to avoid the devastating wars that plague many worlds on the verge of becoming spacefaring societies. They enjoyed a nearly uninterrupted development of philosophy, arts, medicine, and mathematical theories. Their manufacturing, irrigation, mining, and construction methods are quite advanced, although their overall technology level lags far behind what's considered the galactic standard. Their unique honeycomblike cities are spread across the planet, yet their environment remains almost as clean as that found on unsettled worlds. The Omwati managed to do what few Species have accomplished- a balance between the production needs of a technologically advanced society and sound stewardship of their world's resources. The first Old Republic ship to visit Omwat was a Victory I-Class Star Destroyer commanded by future Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin. Omwati society- after some initial shock- welcomed the visitors. Tarkin and his team left technological, cultural, and historical data behind for the Omwati to study and departed with a promise of other ships to come. Tarkin did not inform the Omwati that their world must have been visited by ancient ships of the early Republic, since their kind did indeed exist elsewhere in the universe- in fact, a small community thrived on Coruscant. More than a decade passed before Tarkin would return to Omwat. Always a forward-looking man, he had decided to keep the native society on Omwat a secret among himself and his fellow mission commanders, hoping some day that they would be able to profit from a world that could be his personal think tank. When the Emperor gave Tarkin dominion over The Outer Rim Territories, the Grand Moff felt the time had come to exploit the Omwati. While Imperial diplomats kept the people of Omwat enthralled with tales of galactic society (Never mentioning their cousins elsewhere in the galaxy), Tarkin supervised the construction of an orbital education facility. Once it was complete, the Imperials revealed their true nature. The Omwati would conduct planetwide intelligence and aptitude tests and surrender those children who score the highest, they were told; resistance would result in the destruction of their cities from orbit. The Omwati reluctantly agreed. They surrendered hundreds of Omwati children, never hearing from them again. When Tarkin and many of his closest associates were killed in the destruction of The Death Star, the orbital facility at Omwat was abandoned. In the meantime, the Omwati had been secretly developing craft capable of breaking free from the gravitational pull of their world and managed to reach the satellite. They did not recover the lost children, but they found technology that helped them greatly advance their own fledgling space program. The Omwati developed their first hyperdrive-capable vessel roughly ten years after the Battle of Endor. This development was spurred by the desire to find the children who had become lost among the stars. The Omwati did not want to believe the satellite's data that implied all but ten were dead. Omwati explorers were eventually contacted by New Republic diplomats- but only after these Omwati terrorized a number of small Outer Rim colonies and refueling posts- and another of the Empire's atrocities became fully documented. The offworld Omwati welcomed their "Primitive" cousins with open arms. Omwati Characteristics Personality: Omwati are gracious, intelligent, and wise,. They mind the lessons of the past when looking toward the future, and they demonstrate keen problem-solving skills. Omwati value family above friendship, and friendship above everything else. Physical Description: Omwati skin features a bluish tint, and the most common eye colors are shades of blue. The colors of their gossamer hair range from copper to pearly white. Omwati have willowy, almost frail-looking physiques. Adult Omwati stand between 1.6 meters and 2.1 meters tall. Age Groups: Omwati age at the following stages: Homeworld: Omwat, an orange-green planet of savannas and mountains located in The Outer Rim. Languages: Omwati speak Omwatese, an elegant language with a number of odd tonal inflections. Written Omwatese uses a flowing script and letters that fit together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle to form words. Example Names: Girral, Helix Lur, Orthan, Pillik, Xel Tanni, Qwi Xux, Zallir. Adventurers: Adventuring Omwati are usually Nobles, Scouts, or Scoundrels traveling through the galaxy in search of the Omwati abducted by Tarkin. The most dedicated of these may end up becoming bounty hunters to effectively hunt for their trail. By the time of the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion during The New Jedi Order Era, a native Force Tradition has formed on Omwat, based on the documents provided by Tarkin's first-contact team, leading to a number of Omwati Force Prodigies. Omwati Species Traits Omwati share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Omwati receive a +2 bonus to both their Intelligence and Wisdom, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Strength. Omwati are cunning and patient, but are less focused on their physical attributes than others. * '''Medium Size: As Medium creatures, Omwati have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Speed: Omwati have a base speed of 6 squares. * Tinkerer: '''An Omwati can choose to reroll any Mechanics check, but must keep the second result, even if it is worse. In addition, Mechanics is always a Class Skill for Omwati. * '''Automatic Languages: All Omwati can speak, read, and write Omwatese. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Omwati